Hellsing: dark savior
by Ladymecha
Summary: my fiorst Hellsing venture, placed after the anime. A man from Integras past shows up to reveal the source of the FREAK chips, but is he really a ally? please R&R, and be gentle okay?


Hellsing: Dark Savior, part one: the shadow of salvation

The Hellsing organization, once the pinnacle of vampire hunting is now an underground movement.

Its reputation ruined by incognito and those whom challenged its integrity.

The underground holy war discredited the organization and now only a select few were members of it.

Integra Wingates Hellsing, the leader of the small band

Alucard the vampire hunter in service to lady Integra

Seras Victoria, the police girl whom serves Alucard 

Walter C. Ddollneazz, lady Hellsing's butler and former partner of Alucard.

The remaining four members of the organization knew that their holy war was far from over but with their organization in shambles; it seemed that the organization was doomed to oblivion.

However unknown to the remaining members of the organization they had an ally whom they never met and yet was there all the time.

It was only a matter of time before the two powers met.

"My lord, I think the FREAK's are almost finished here." Said the girl

"Let's hope so Ariel, we can't afford mistakes at this critical level." Said her master

"Yes I know, with the Hellsing organization in shambles we can't afford any mistakes now" said Ariel 

"What about ghouls? Have you met any?"

"No my lord, it seems that they have disappeared after I killed the master here."

"Keep me posted on activity Ariel; I want to see if I can get in contact with our lovely British counterpart."

"yes my lord, but what about me… what do I do until you come for me?"  
"Don't worry my dear, as long as you have my little silver bottle you will be fine until I call for you."

"As you say my lord" Said Ariel as she pulled out a tiny silver flask and drank its contents...

"What do you want Alucard?" asked Integra 

"I was wondering if you were willing to finally give yourself up to me yet… I can be a good master for you."

"No, I just can't… and you know it. I have to keep my blood as pure as possible, even after all that I cant bring myself down to a mere vampire."

"Yes, but your blood is tainted though. You hear the song of the devil and yet you don't want to listen."

"I… I cannot Alucard… I want to redeem myself to the world and I cannot do that as a vampire. I know what you desire in me but you can't have it, I don't want any part of it."  
"As you wish," said Alucard sinisterly, but he did respect lady Integra's resiliency and duty.

It was that that made him serve her, she was a woman of pride and honor. He knew she would kill him if she had to, but that in itself brought joy to him.

He valued serving under her though he did not show it; he knew how much pride she had even in times like this. 

She was a wounded tiger, and he knew that she was dangerous so he did not push himself on her.

Still Alucard admitted that he wanted to have her under his power, but he knew she would never submit to him… she had too much pride for that.

A noise came from afar, and a figure approached the two out of nowhere.

A tall man stood there, he was slim and slightly pudgy. His unruly curled hair blocked off one of his deep blue eyes, it was clear that he was not from their nation and they felt a strange energy from him.

"Who are you? And how did you find us?"

"Let me introduce myself, I am Andre François D' Anosis of the D' Anosis foundation"

"so your from D' Anosis, I heard about you." Said Alucard

"Yes, my organization originated in France three hundred years ago but now is set in America and is now called the silver triangle."

"The triangle, my lord I never knew." Said Integra

"yes," started D' Anosis "the Hellsing organization used to have ties to it until the recent events… and so did you lady Integra, if you remember me."

Integra thought on it then realized on whom she was talking to, her eyes opened to the realization of whom she was talking to

 "Oh my, how could I have forgotten you Andre?"

The man whom Integra once loved stood before her; the faint memories of him slowly came to her.

She rose up and said "I am so sorry Andre, please forgive me."

Andre smiled and said, "Don't worry I already have, I know the stress of duty and honor has made your memory a little muddled. And I know the recent crisis must have taken its toll on you."

"You were always so kind to me Andre," started Integra "now on to the reason on why you are here."

"Yes, I was hoping you would get to that."  Said Andre

He pulled out a large file that said, "Project FREAK"

"This is our recent investigation of the FREAK chips and the recent events here in England, and I report that I have discovered the source of the FREAK technology, the city of Philadelphia in the state of Pennsylvania."

"So this is in America then." Said Integra 

"Yes, but we believe that the operations in the United States are only the head of the snake, and not necessarily the body. It was not until recently that we have tracked FREAK technology to Britain. Recognizance from the CIA and the FBI has alerted us that the operation here was only a test of the real thing, since reports have come from nations such as China, Japan, Mexico, Brazil, France, South Africa and the former Soviet Union nations like Russia and Ukraine."

"So it's in all the major continents," said Integra

"Yes, mostly in large nations with different ethnic groups. There are even reports coming from Israel and the Vatican. The pope has issued a state of emergency and has Iscariot on high alert."

"So that means that we may bump into Alexander Anderson again," said Integra

"So you met him already. Well we have had contact with the Vatican and the pope does not favor Mister Anderson's performance. However, he is still a part of Iscariot and may pose a threat to us… I only wish it were not so since now we need all the help we can get, if only things did not turn sour so that the silver triangle would be a whole. But for now I guess we might as well get the two co operative parts of the triangle together."

Integra went over the thoughts in her head and said, "You always were the most patient one in the triangle since religious boundaries don't apply to you."

"Yes, I see you remember I am an atheist so whatever differences you have with your respective religions and organizations doesn't matter to me."

"No wonder why you were the most stable one in the group" said Alucard "you are not like the rest of these mortals whom squabble over a simple god."

"Please don't bring religious debate into this," said Andre "I don't feel it's appropriate, though I know who you are mister Alucard. As a former vampire hunter I always wanted to meet you, it's not every day you meet the former king of the vampires."

"What?" said Alucard with a rasp in his voice

"Aren't you the former lord Vlad Dracula whom the Hellsing's supposedly killed all those years ago?

Oh I read the Bram Stoker novel but I never thought I would meet the face behind it."

Alucard stared at Andre and said "Stoker wasn't accurate about my demise though, as you can see he only got half of my biography right."

Integra shook and said, "So it's true? You are count Vlad Dracula?" 

Alucard nodded and said, "You got it out of me my friend, I must admit you are smart. However, there are things that you do not know about me, not even Stoker could have mastered the noble life I had. However, as it stands I am in the service to the heir of the family that took me down so greatly that I became this way. But now that doesn't matter, all I care about now is killing these freaks and bringing honor back to the true vampires whom have lead a life of peace. For as long as there are freaks giving us true vampires a bad name I will be there to give them a new breathing hole!"

Andre smiled and said, "You are better then I expected my dear Alucard if that is the name you want to call yourself now, but take heed that I will kill you if it's necessary."

Alucard sniffed Andre and said, "You have the same stench that all humans have, but its one that I like, the smell of a warrior. Your blood smells like my dear masters blood and I would love to taste some of it, but I know like her you wont like a thing like that… so I graciously bow my head to you my dear proud warrior."

"Thanks Alucard, now as I stood here talking to you two I have had a plane standing ready and my assistant come here to introduce herself."

Another figure came forward and said "I am Ariel D' Anosis, wife and servant of Andre D' Anosis, pleased to meet you."

To be continued


End file.
